Action on a True-Love Loony Basis
CHAPTER 1 "Luna, wake up. Luna, wake up. Luna Lovegood, it's morning already!"said a Chinese Ravenclaw, shaking the dreamy Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang. "Don't attack me Nargle... I have a magical neclace that will defend me...." Luna muttered, pushing Cho away in her sleep. "Luna, we have another D.A. meeting." said Cho, smiling. She knew a way to wake Luna up. "Or else Harry will take your shoes away..." "What???!!!" Luna said, jumping out of her bed, still in her night dress and her fluffy slippers. She pushed Cho out of her sight only to see a view of the English hillside and the flowing river. Looking to the left, she saw an orange tent and a fire camp. And other tents, several of them. A huge snore came from the orange tent and Luna grunted. Now she remembered, she was on a house camp. "Cho...." Luna punched Cho playfully in the shoulder. "We gotta tell that trio to wake up," said Cho. "Harry and Ron had been snoring loudly the whole night as if they were Crabbe and Goyle. At least Hermione slapped them on the head with her Ancient Runes book. Boy, they did learn their lesson." She giggled softly. "Rolf and Terry are still up right?" Luna said, as she comb her silver-blonde hair, wanting to look gorgeous and soon putted on her pink spectrespecs. "You still got a crush on Rolf, huh?" Cho asked, sitting beside her. "Oh... That... Yeah...." Luna huffed, her dreamy-quality voice gone. She had to admit, Rolf Scamander, a fellow Hufflepuff, was very handsome. "I sorta kinda like him. But after what happened to you and Harry-" Cho putted a confronting hug and said,"You live a great life, Luna. I know that. If you want to be with him, go on with your wish. I'll help you when you have a scratch." "Or a scar," said a boy with spiky black hair and green eyes. He was bespectacled, and was wearing his trainers and a red Quidditch shirt. It was Harry. "C'mon, bacon soon. Cho, Smith is calling you." "Oh. Thanks Harry." "What about me?" "Oh. Um. You could help me and Ron prepare the sandwiches." "Oh, lovely..." Luna, still longinly staring at Rolf, sighed. I still need to get him, she thought, I need to show him who I really am... CHAPTER 2 The camp was very noisy. The fellow surviving Ravenclaws from the battle cheered for her and Cho. Luna could see the Golden Trio sitting on a log eating their breakfast. Cho went to Zacharias Smith. Luna had finished helping with the sandwiches earlier that day so she grabbed some and sat beside Rolf. Seing him made her feel like butterflies in her stomach, but she plucked up her courage. But beford she could say anything, a girl with curly red hair and freckles pushed her from the seat Luna was sitting in and started to do a sweet talk with Rolf. This girl's name was Stella Scrimegour, a seventh-year Gryffindor, who was the daughter of Rufus Scrimegour and had a brother named Sean Scrimegour. Luna looked a bit of furious with herself. Soon, Cho sat beside her. "Hey Cho..." "Hey Luna, taken?" Luna knew what Cho meant. A tear droped to the warm grass. She said,"Yeah..." "Luna, your not being yourself!" Cho exclaimed, snapping Luna out of her sadness. "Just because you're different doesn't mean no one would take you! You're special-" "Which means Nargles would take me," Luna said plainly. Yes, Cho was right. She wasn't herself. The usual dreamy person who loved her own imagination and her little own fantasy world... "You're jealous of Stella Scrimegour, huh?" Cho asked, staring at the red haired girl. "Yah... I know...." Luna looked at Rolf, after Stella had left him. "Now it's your chance," Cho whisperred to Luna's ear. Luna stood up and walked to him. Before she even realized, Rolf and Luna colided, falling down to the ground. They both laughed akwardly. "Hey Luna," said Rolf, talking to her for the first time. "I noticed, did you dyed your own eyebrow? Should I do mines too? Stella won't let me, and also I just got bitten by a garden fairy lately. What should I do?" "Ah..." Luna said softly,"Garden fairy saliva is very effective for scratches and blood loss! The disadvantage is that you might get twingy and crazy in salt water and if you had two bites, Blue-Boil sickness might happen to you." "Thanks!" Rolf thanked Luna for the tips. He soon went away to chat with the Hufflepuff boys. Cho giggled. "Your first talk!"she sang. Luna smiled. A point for me, still got 3 lives, she thought, Stella got two! CHAPTER 3 That day, everyone were divided into groups of 3 since 6 students came from each house. A paper with the list of the camp activities, groups and professor code passwords were pinned on Proffeser McGonagall's clipboard: STUDENTS Cho, Sam, Luna: Niffler Terry, Michael, Marietta: Demiguise Susan, Rolf, Ernie: Bowtruckle Hannah, Zacharias, Stella: Occamy Dean, Seamus, Lavender: Demiguise Harry, Ron, Hermione: Erumpent Draco, Daphne, Blaise: Thunderbird Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy: Billywig TEACHERS (Code Password) McGonagall- Miao Flitwick- Sayaheyhey Sprout- Jambalayum Pomfrey- Medecine Molecules Slughorn- Official Tardis Chicken "Oh! We got Group Niffler with Sam Hemingsburt! Yay..."said Cho. "Mmmhmm..."Luna mumbled. SCHEDULE: 8:30- Breakfast 9:00- Drive to Clementstone Hill 10:00- Arrival 10:20- Snack 11:20- Back to camp 12:00- Lunch 13:20- Camp Owl Service Office 14:00- HPT Activity 17:00- Take a bath 18:00- Dinner 18:30- Campfire 21:30- Go to bed REPEAT! "Woah, that is delicate..." "This is more like muggle stuff!" "Oh, I can't wait for the HPT!" "Why do we have to go to bed so late?" "Attention students!"yelled Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor teacher and headmaster of the school. "Hop on the night bus. We don't have much time... Our tour guide is Dennis Meadow, a fellow Hufflepuff." STILL AT WORK...